BUCHEEN
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: Tentang kehidupan tiga orang cowok yang Bucheen sama tiga orang cowok yang cantik tapi tsundere akut.! Kaisoo ! Chanbaek ! Hunhan ! Kai x Kyungsoo ! Chanyeol x Baekhyun ! Sehun x Luhan ! Humor ! Gajelas ! Bikin emosi ! Bercandaan ! Non Baku ! Yaoi ! BXB ! Gay ! Homopobic? Go away


**CAST AND CHAPTER 1**

**Kim Jongin**

**Bucheen 24/7 **

**Tukang kerdus**

**Gebetan nya banyak**

**Hoby barunya ngegodain Kyungsoo, karna menurut Jongin Kyungsoo kek anak perawan lagi PMS**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Percaya diri 24/7**

**Selalu merasa dirinya pria tertampan di dunia**

**Tapi dia heran kenapa Baekhyun gak suka sama dia sedangkan cewek dan uke lain kalo liat dia langsung mimisan di tempat**

**Murah senyum walaupun sering di katain sama Baekhyun kalo dia senyum kek orang idiot**

**Oh Sehun**

**Nama nya Sehun tapi dia cadel huruf S. Ini yang buat dia benci sama dirinya sendiri. Sehun gak berani marah sama orang tuanya yang udah ngasih nama buat dia, karna dia takut di kutuk**

**Cinta pertama dan selamanya hanya seorang kakak kelas bernama Luhan**

**Polos awalnya, tapi setelah main sama Jongin dan Chanyeol langsung ikutan bobrok**

**Cita-cita nya ijab qabul sama Luhan lancar tanpa cadel :D**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Tsundere 24/7**

**Galak**

**Hoby nya marah-marah**

**Jijik sama orang yang bernama Kim Jongin**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Cabe-cabe an**

**Suka kalau di manja, apalagi kalo sama degem degem ganteng**

**Galak tapi sama orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol doang**

**Hoby nya ribut sama cewe cewe yang ganjen karna dia doang yang boleh ganjen :)**

**Luhan **

**Pendiem banget tapi kalo udah ngomong heboh nya kek di pasar mana omongannya nyelekit nya ampe ke ginjal :( **

**Kemusuhan sama orang cadel karna ngomongnya gak jelas**

**Apa yang dia mau harus di turutin**

**Nangis nya kek bayi, tapi kalo udah marah maung juga kalah :(**

**..**

**..**

**Prolog **

Inilah barisan para-para cowok yang imut nya kelewat batas, cewek-cewek ajah rasanya mau resign dari gender nya kalo liat nih tiga cowok.

"Kyung, lu udah ngerjain tugas nya pak Donghae? Gua liat dong"

Kyungsoo yang tangannya lagi megang gulungan kertas itu langsung ajah di layangin ke kepala Baekhyun.

"Eh anjer sakit Kyung. Jahat banget lu jadi temen"

"Makanya belajar, lu tiap malem ngapain ajah sih? Nyari mangsa degem buat nanti malem mingguan"

"Lu kalo ngomong suka bener dah" Baekhyun Cuma cengengesan ajah denger omongan Kyungsoo yang seratus persen bener.

"Kali ini siapa mangsa lu, Baek?" Luhan yang dari tadi diem ajah langsung angkat kaki, eh salah angkat suara.

"Lu tau kan adek kelas kita si Lee Jeno?"

"WOY ANJER SERIUS LU SI JENO? YANG GANTENG ITU?" teriak Luhan heboh

"Gak using ngegas anjer lu, kuping gua budek dah nih"

"Eh tapi bukannya Jeno tuh masih kecil banget ya" pikir luhan sambil ngegaruk kepalanya. Pusing dia tuh mikirin selera Baekhyun yang rada aneh, yang ada Baekhyun kek tante tante suka berondong.

"Jeno itu keponakannya pak Donghae kan?" Kyungsoo nanya sambil ngerutin dahi nya, lagi coba inget inget kalo dia gak salah.

Baekhyun udah senyum senyum ajah kek orang abis kabur dari RSJ. "Emang"

"OY SIAP-SIAP AJAH NILAI LU D" teriak Luhan lagi, heboh banget berasa di pasar bukan di kampus

"Bangsat kalo ngomong jangan nakutin apa sih"

"Kenapa lu gak sama Chanyeol ajah sih Baek, perasaan tuh cowo ngejar ngejar lu terus dah" sahut Kyungsoo yang lagi mencoba menyadarkan temannya dari sifat pedofil nya

"Nah bener tuh"

Baekhyun ngedesis kek siluman uler. "Males banget gua sama si tiang berjalan, mana orangnya idiot, gak jelas, suka cengengesan sendiri yang ada nanti gua di kira bawa kabur orang gila"

"Kalian kan sama sama heboh jadi gua rasa kalian cocok" ucap Luhan masih terus jalan sampingan sama Baekhyun, mereka gak tau kalo Kyungsoo udah berhenti jalan dari tadi gegara di depannya ngeliat makhluk astral.

"Eh, neng Kyungsoo kenapa bengong neng?"

Kyungsoo udah masang muka bete banget ngeliat nih orang gak jelas. "Nang neng nang neng lu kira gua cewek"

"Atuh gimana kalo cantik nya ngelebihin cewek"

"Minggir gua mau jalan"

"Jalan nya ke pelaminan ajah bareng abang gimana?"

"Bacot lu Jongin, minggir sebelum gua potong habis tytyd kebanggaan lu"

Jongin otomatis langsung megangin benda yang ada di tengah paha dia, ngilu cuy ngebayanginnya.

"Galak amat sih neng, lagi PMS emang? Nanti abang beliin kiranti nih"

"Lu sekali lagi ngomong kek gitu sepatu gua melayang ya ke muka lu"

"Jangan atuh neng, nanti muka abang gak ganteng lagi. Masa neng nanti pacaran sama orang jelek gegara muka abang gak berbentuk lagi"

"Muka lu gak di apa apain juga emang udah jelek. Minggir" Kyungsoo langsung ajah jalan ninggalin Jongin. Pusing dia tuh kalo udah berhadapan sama Jongin, bacot banget mana orangnya rada mesum, sukanya ngerdus disana sini. Padahal Jongin udah punya banyak gebetan adik kelas. Yang Kyungsoo tau mah si Krystal sama si Jennie.

**-oOo-oOo-**

"Kak Luhan, thekarang mau kemana?"

Luhan udah ngehembusin nafas kesel ngeliat nih adek kelas yang berdiri di depannya. Bukan apa apa sih ya, Luhan akuin nih cowok emang ganteng kek jelmaan dewa. Tapi Luhan tuh males, tingkah nya masih bocah banget, maaf ajah nih ya Luhan bukan Baekhyun yang seleranya degem. Apalagi Luhan paling gak suka sama orang cadel, karena kalo ngomong lidah nya kek kesandung batu, ribet banget.

"Mau kemana kek gua, bukan urusan lu"

"Thehun mau ikut ya"

"Lu dari pada ikut gua, lebih baik lu benerin dulu ejaan huruf S lu"

"Tapi emang udah kaya gini takdirnya kak. Gak bitha di benerin"

"Gua gak suka di ikutin, gua bukan induk ayam. Jadi lu lebih baik nyari induk lu sana"

"Thehun kan bukan anak ayam ka"

"Bacot lu lah, minggir"

Luhan ninggalin Sehun yang matanya udah berkaca-kaca kek anak gadis baru ajah putus cinta. Sehun tuh badan doang gede, tapi mah hatinya masih rapuh kek bayi baru lahir :D

**-oOo-oOo-**

"Bee sampe kapan sih kamu tidak menganggap ke hadiran aku disini"

"Jijik tau gak sih gua dengernya"

Chanyeol udah senyum-senyum lebar kek orang idiot, padahal baru di respon gitu doang sama Baekhyun itupun responnya hinaan :(

"Malam minggu main yuk bee, nanti aku jemput ke rumah. Sekalian minta izin sama mamah papah kamu"

"Sejak kapan gua sama lo deket, gak usah sok kenal gua deh lo yaa. Mending lo pergi cari mangsa baru, karna sampe kapanpun gua gak bakal tertarik sama lo"

"Gimana, kalo akunya cuma cintanya sama kamu bee"

"Baa bee baa bee. Lo kira gua babi apaa" Baekhyun abis itu langsung ninggalin Chanyeol yang Cuma bisa garuk kepala kek monkey

"Padahal kan gua gak manggil babi, dia sendiri yang bilang. Aduh salah terus orang ganteng"

**..**

**..**

**Tbc**

**Hai~~**

**Long time no see wahai pembaca FFN. Maaf banget ya aku jarang update dan malah buat ff yang baru yang gak jelas kek gini. Cuma lagi suka bercandaan ajah aku tuu. **

**Untuk ff yang lain selain gak ada ide karna aku juga lagi sibuk :(( kerja ke qhuda biar bisa ketemu EXO. Semoga EP 5 ada di Inodnesia ya :")) **

**Sedih banget sih EP5 Cuma 6 member doang :")) bayangan ku ya tahun ini tuh karna Xiumin wamil mungkin Icing bakalan pulang. Eh tau nya dia juga buat konser Solo. Di tambah berita Kyungsoo wamil dengan mendadak nya kek tahu bulat. Musnah saja harapan ku :"))**

**Udah ah, udah capek sedih terus kalo inget dedek uco :((**

**Ey.. ey kali ajah pembaca disini ada yang punya wattpad. Follow dong wp aku nama akun nya Aquarius17Girl. **

**Niat nya sih aku pengen pindahin semua ff ku ke sana. Jadi disini gak bakal aku lanjutin gitu lohh. Makanya follow dulu wkwkwkwkw. Promosi mulu diri ini. **

**Ya maap~**

**NiniSoo1288**


End file.
